fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Makara
and }} Makara (also known as Four, Former Four and Bermuda Beast) is a former member of The Threat's Top 10 that resides in The Bermuda Triangle. He makes his first appearance in Fantendo - Meltdown and is stated to be the mysterious leader behind the Bermuda Triangle's league of monsters. Backstory As revealed in Days of Victory, Former Four and a former Five were sent out by The Threat to invade Earth, of which the original class of Boltzmann Students were sent out to stop. While they murdered Zing Zang Zoodi and Avalos, Former Four was taken down by Albha and plummeted into the Bermuda Triangle, where he landed. He was cut off from The Threat's communications inside and was thought to be dead, so he was replaced by a new Four. Former Four scoured the Bermuda, eventually becoming known as the feared creature lurking inside. Description Former Four is a sleek robot that has limbs that are thin and curved to help him reach speeds that seem impossible to match. He has red eyes and green gemstone on his head. He has three red claws on his hands. He also has purple smoke of some kind rising from his head that assists in creating illusions. In his victory design, he has added armored yellow plates for extra defense, and a ragged cloak strapped to his body by a metallic strap. He also uses a double-bladded staff with a glowing green gem - similar to the one on his forehead - at the top. Powers and Abilities Former Four has unnatural strength and speed, and is able to create realistic illusions from the smoke emitting from the top of his head. He has also been shown to leap long distances and seems to be unnafected by large drops. His double-bladed staff, as well as being a sharp weapon, can emit a blast of electricity from the bottom that can temporarily paralyze opponents. Appearances ''Fantendo - Meltdown Former Four appears in Meltdown as the main antagonist. This is when he makes his first debut and cements himself as the Misfit's main villain. Fantendo - Misfits Former Four appears in this series rarely, though he seems to be pulling the strings throughout the series. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Former Four was confirmed to be a character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on July 5, 2017. He plays a somewhat major role in the game's storyline Days of Victory, first appearing in Chapter 18 in The Threat's throne room. The Threat sets up a battle between him and Quartz, which does not go well for Former Four. Defeated and rendered unconscious, his body is blasted out into space. Despite this, he is able to survive out in the vacuum. He eventually comes across Obena's ship and is able to aim back into Earth with his own strength. The ship nearly crashes into the Fan and The Enemy's new snow base, although it is stopped by Amy Jackson and Krystal Pérez. The group is captured and then questioned by Unten, of which Former Four is freed but not before he tells Unten about what Quartz wanted from The Threat. He later appears in the mission to free The Fan and The Enemy from The Threat's grasp, blasting the memory slugs over the two sleeping and tormented gods. In a flashback, it is revealed that Former Four and a former Five fought the original Boltzmann University class, which ended with both of them crashing into Earth, serving as somewhat of his backstory. Former Four landed in the Bermuda, beginning the chain of events that led him to where he is now. ''Misfits - Deadeye Former Four is one of the main characters in this story, attempting to redeem himself and join the Misfits crew temporarily. Vertigo Relations Aran King Ash The Threat Gallery FormerFour.png|Former Four as drawn by . PPS_Former_Four_pencil.png|Former Four, as drawn by . FormerFourVictory.png|Former Four in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Males Category:The Threat's Top 10 Category:The Threat's Forces Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo - Meltdown Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Ambrosia's Characters Category:Shards of Reality Characters Category:World Tournament